<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quizás para siempre by LauraKuchiki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420484">Quizás para siempre</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraKuchiki/pseuds/LauraKuchiki'>LauraKuchiki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rubelangel - Fandom, RubiusxMangel, Yaoi - Fandom, slash - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, M/M, OOC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraKuchiki/pseuds/LauraKuchiki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rubén y Miguel han crecido juntos y son grandes amigos. Sin embargo, una discusión hace que se separen y pasen varios años sin verse. </p><p>Rubius siempre ha querido a Mangel como algo más que un amigo, pero cuando se vuelvan a encontrar, ¿Su Mangel corresponderá a sus sentimientos?</p><p>Rubelangel (RubiusxMangel). AU. OoC.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>AlexbyxxFaRgAnx, Rubelangel - Relationship, RubiusxMangel - Relationship, RubénxMiguel Ángel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Siempre la cagas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Basado en la película: Always Be My Maybe; o Quizás para siempre como se tituló aquí en España.</p><p>Los derechos de la historia pertenecen a Netflix. Yo escribo esto sin ánimo de lucro.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se podría decir que Miguel y Rubén están destinados a terminar juntos desde un principio.</p><p>Cuando Miguel tiene siete años, sus padres y él se mudan a la casa de al lado de la familia de Rubén en Madrid. Puerta con puerta. Y como ambos tienen la misma edad, terminan coincidiendo en el mismo colegio. Mismo curso y, casualmente, misma aula.</p><p>Es inevitable que se conviertan en amigos. De hecho, se vuelven inseparables a los pocos minutos de conocerse. </p><p>Sumando el hecho de que los padres de Miguel trabajan en exceso y dejan a su ''<em>demasiado responsable para su edad</em>'' hijo solo la mayoría del tiempo. Aunque Rubén no soporta dejar solo a su mejor amigo, y a menudo le invita a su casa para que se quede allí hasta que sus padres regresen de su jornada laboral.</p><p>Miguel adora la casa de Rubén. Es igual de grande que la suya, aunque la siente maravillosamente cálida. Tiene más muebles y todo se ve más humilde, pero es su lugar favorito en el mundo. Es un verdadero hogar. Los padres de Rubén, Bente y Héctor, siempre son de lo más amables con él. A Bente en ocasiones le gusta enseñar a Miguel a cortar verduras o a sazonar el guiso que estuviera haciendo para la cena. Dice que Miguel tiene buena mano para la cocina y eso hace feliz al niño. Gracias a ella aprende muchas recetas de platos típicos noruegos que jamás habría conocido de otro modo.</p><p>A los ocho años, Miguel entra en una etapa de pesadillas noche tras noche. Rubén le ha dado una llave de su casa. Miguel se cuela en ella durante la madrugada y duerme a su lado. Rubén teme a la oscuridad y siempre tiene encendida una pequeña lamparita en su cuarto. Miguel agradece esa luz infinitamente.</p><p>Con nueve años, Rubén entra al equipo de fútbol del colegio. Miguel prueba con el teatro y en esas clases conoce a Alejandro. Rubén comienza a llamar a Miguel: <em>Mangel</em>. A Miguel no le disgusta. </p><p>A los diez, Rubén sigue jugando al fútbol, pero prefiere los Pokemon. Miguel y Rubén sufren una caída haciendo el cafre en los columpios del parque. Bente riñe a Rubén. Los padres de Miguel nunca se enteran del incidente. Miguel y Rubén tienen una cicatriz en el codo derecho de por vida.</p><p>A los once años, Alejandro pasa algunas noches en casa de Miguel. Rubén lleva su saco de dormir para acoplarse en la habitación con ellos. Al final el saco siempre es para Alejandro y Rubén y Miguel comparten la cama.</p><p>A los doce, Miguel prepara la tarta de cumpleaños de Rubén bajo la supervisión de Bente. Rubén no se la quiere comer. Le parece demasiado linda. Miguel le mancha la cara con nata. Al final se la comen entera.  </p><p>Con trece años, Rubén está acomplejado porque le ha cambiado la voz. Miguel está acomplejado porque es el más bajito de su clase. Alejandro va un curso por debajo de ellos.</p><p>Con catorce, Rubén se pasa las tardes en el parque con su skate haciendo piruetas. Miguel es su admirador número uno. Rubén ha dado el estirón. Es más alto que Miguel por mucho. </p><p>A los quince, Rubén consigue su primer ordenador por navidad. Miguel obtiene un aparato dental que detesta, pero a Rubén le parece adorable cada vez que su mejor amigo aprieta los labios con fuerza para que no pueda ver aquellos hierros alrededor de sus dientes. Miguel se tapa la boca. Rubén se ríe a carcajadas. </p><p>Con dieciséis, las hormonas de Rubén traen a Miguel por el camino de la amargura. Rubén no deja de abrazarle a cada rato y de restregar su larguirucho cuerpo contra él. Hace un ronroneo extraño. Rubén dice que es de felicidad. Miguel siente que se le eriza el vello del brazo cuando Rubén le besa la nuca. </p><p>Con diecisiete años, ambos son el hazmerreír del instituto. Nunca han tenido novia ni besado a nadie y todos lo saben. Rubén besa a Miguel por sorpresa enfrente de la puerta de su casa. Miguel abre exageradamente los ojos y se queda sin habla. Rubén sonríe y entra en casa sin decir nada. Nadie vuelve a mencionar ese beso durante meses.</p><p>Por su cumpleaños número dieciocho, Rubén recibe como regalo el Volkswagen Golf blanco de su padre. Rubén adora ese coche. Miguel siempre elige la música que poner cada vez que Rubén y él van a alguna parte. Escuchan <em>Queen</em> a todas horas por su culpa. Rubén nunca se queja.</p><p>Rubén descubre que se le da de maravilla el beatbox. Decide formar un grupo con algunos compañeros de clase que rapean. De nombre artístico escoge: Rubius, el apodo que le puso Mangel hace años. Miguel y él finalmente terminan el instituto. Miguel quiere convertirse en chef. Rubén tiene pensado estudiar Animación 3D.</p><p>Miguel y Rubén van muy a menudo a un restaurante de comida rápida. Rubén se come dos hamburguesas con patatas. Miguel acostumbra a pedir pizza de anchoas con mucho queso.</p><p>Esa noche están hambrientos. Se han pasado la tarde viendo <em>Los Simpsons</em> y no había nada en la despensa en casa de Miguel que les apeteciera.</p><p>Los camareros les saludan con confianza. Son clientes habituales.</p><p>Miguel le roba una patata a Rubén en lo que espera a que llegue su pizza. Rubén ni se inmuta, ya está más que acostumbrado.</p><p>–Voy a echarle más ketchup a las patatas–comenta Miguel cogiendo el bote rojo que hay al borde de la mesa, junto al de la mostaza.</p><p>–Te quiero—suelta Rubén distraídamente, mientras intenta que lo que contiene la hamburguesa no se salga del pan y se desparrame sobre el plato.</p><p>–Lo sé. No podrías vivir sin mi—responde Miguel admirando la gran cantidad de salsa que hay ahora sobre las patatas. Satisfecho. Sabe que a su mejor amigo le encanta el ketchup.</p><p>–Ni me quiero imaginar cómo sería si tu... –Rubén es interrumpido por el camarero que trae la pizza de Miguel. Los ojos de su amigo se iluminan tras el cristal de sus gafas cuando ve tantas anchoas y queso juntos en un mismo plato. Le falta relamerse como en los dibujos animados.</p><p>Rubén observa a Miguel con detenimiento. Desde hace unos días nota a su mejor amigo un poco extraño. Se ha percatado de que a veces Miguel le observa en silencio, cuando cree que él no se da cuenta, como si quisiera decirle algo, pero no se atreviera. Rubén desea desesperadamente que su amigo esté pensando en confesarle sus sentimientos. Quiere corresponderlos sin miedo a perder la amistad que por tantos años les ha unido.</p><p>Rubén ama a Miguel. No sabe si Miguel le ama a él. Tiene miedo de decírselo y que le odie. Rubén calla durante años. Miguel es demasiado importante para él y no quiere meter la pata.</p><p>Miguel le ofrece un trozo de pizza. Rubén niega con la cabeza y observa a Miguel dar el primer bocado. Es muy feliz con eso.</p><p>Charlan sobre sus cosas. A veces parece que hablan en un idioma desconocido, porque los de su alrededor les observan como si fueran dos bichos raros. Rubén se carcajea. Miguel siempre le saca una sonrisa.</p><p>Miguel está disfrutando su pizza. Va por la tercera porción, pero su mano se detiene a medio camino, antes de llevársela a la boca y darle un mordisco. Frunce el ceño. Algo ha llamado su atención. Algo que está tras Rubén.</p><p>Cuando Rubén gira la cabeza, ve a su padre. Malas noticias. Mamá ha tenido un accidente.</p><p>Las semanas siguientes son terribles. Miguel pasa tanto tiempo junto a Rubén, que la mayoría de su ropa ya está en algunos de los cajones de su mejor amigo. Rubén no levanta cabeza desde el entierro y Miguel es la única persona con la que puede desahogarse. Quiere fingir fortaleza frente a su padre.</p><p>Miguel no soporta ver a Rubén tan hundido y le anima a que den una vuelta con el coche para despejarse. Esa noche van a las afueras de la ciudad y Rubén aparca en un pequeño descampado. Ninguno se baja del vehículo porque hace frío fuera. Miguel elige una emisora cualquiera y canta a pleno pulmón la primera canción que suena. Rubén no puede evitar sonreír.</p><p>–No te sabes la letra—comenta haciendo que su amigo se calle.</p><p>–Sí me la sé—afirma ofendido Miguel.</p><p>–Te la estás inventando. Y cantas de pena—dice burlonamente. Miguel le da un golpe en el hombro.</p><p>–Perdóname, <em>oh, gran rapero Rubius</em>, por no ser como tu. No todos hemos nacido para cantar. Sólo quería que nos distrajéramos un rato. Tu cuarto apesta porque no recoges lo que ensucias. Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire. </p><p>–Tienes razón—dice Rubén cabizbajo. Se siente culpable por hacer que su mejor amigo tenga que soportar eso. –Mi cuarto apesta. Creo que son mis calcetines.</p><p>–Y los bocadillos a medio comer que tienes por todas partes.</p><p>–Sólo dejo a medias los bocadillos que no me preparas tú—comenta Rubén despreocupado. Se quita la gorra que lleva puesta colocandola en el salpicadero y se acomoda mejor en el asiento del conductor. Miguel sonríe.</p><p>–Me alegra que me hicieras caso y saliéramos a dar una vuelta. </p><p>Se sonríen de nuevo. Se crea un silencio entre ambos, roto sólo por la música de la radio. Rubén mira el volante. Miguel mira a Rubén.</p><p>Miguel siente un repentino impulso que le obliga a inclinarse hacia su mejor amigo y le besa en los labios. Rubén no puede evitar sobresaltarse levemente. Miguel vuelve a su asiento deprisa, desconcertado por lo que acaba de hacer. </p><p>–Lo siento, Rubius. Perdona—musita.</p><p>El corazón de Rubén late tan rápido que lo nota golpear contra sus costillas. Miguel se ha alejado tanto de él que le ve pegado contra la puerta del copiloto. Siente un cosquilleo en el estómago. Tal vez su mejor amigo sí le corresponde. </p><p>Rubén es quien ésta vez se acerca a Miguel. No tarda mucho. Su cuerpo es más largo, y pronto le alcanza. Le sujeta el rostro con ambas manos y le besa. Miguel le corresponde al segundo y su corazón consigue latir más frenético aún. Se da cuenta, ni sabe como, de que en la radio suena <em>Linkin Park - In the end</em>. Las temblorosas manos de Miguel consiguen sujetarse de su cintura, por encima de su camiseta; y los dedos de Rubén descienden por su espalda. </p><p>El coche es muy estrecho, pero Rubén no quiere soltar una queja al respecto y que todo se vaya al traste. Miguel parece irse animando conforme profundizan el beso. Rubén no ha tardado en utilizar la lengua. Siempre quiso experimentar eso, y precisamente con su Mangel.</p><p>Atina a darle a la palanquita y el sillón se aleja un poco más del volante. Ahora tienen más espacio para besuquearse. Miguel parece darse cuenta y se coloca a horcajadas sobre él. Rubén alucina. La velada no podía ir mejor. Siente despertar al amiguito que tiene bajo la ropa interior. Rubén quiere más. Los besos no son suficientes. </p><p>Miguel lleva una sudadera oscura y las manos de Rubén se cuelan por debajo, acariciando la suave piel de su amigo. Mangel suelta una especie de gemido, y Rubén siente la imperiosa necesidad de hablar.</p><p>–¿Vamos a hacerlo? Dime que vamos a hacerlo—dice casi en tono de súplica. Los cristales de las gafas de Miguel están empañados, pero pronto el vaho se retira y puede ver sus ojos castaños devolviéndole la mirada.</p><p>–No me jodas, Rubius. Estoy encima de ti, ¿tú qué crees? –dice casi susurrando. Miguel es muy tímido. No le ha gustado tener que aclarar las cosas en voz alta. Rubén no puede evitar sonreír. Lo quiere. Lo quiere mucho. </p><p>Va a ser la primera vez de ambos. Rubén está realmente nervioso, pero tan excitado, que le trae sin cuidado lo demás.  </p><p>Ahora los dos están en el asiento trasero. Hay algo más de espacio. El suficiente para que Mangel no se haga añicos la espalda contra el volante. </p><p>Rubén ha tirado su camiseta por alguna parte y la sudadera de Miguel ya está sobre el respaldo del asiento del copiloto. Los brazos de Rubén rodean a su amigo. No quiere que se aleje demasiado. Desea sentir la piel de Mangel contra la suya.</p><p>Gime cuando siente los labios de Miguel sobre su cuello y su cartera termina en algún recoveco del coche cuando saca el condón que tenía guardado allí desde hacía más de un año. Miguel se aparta de encima de él un momento y se quita los pantalones. Rubén tarda unos instantes en reaccionar y hacer lo mismo. Está completamente alucinado con la situación, y siente que todo lo que hace es a cámara lenta. Miguel está sonrojado hasta las orejas. Rubén sólo siente calor. Mucho.</p><p>Ésta vez es Rubén quien se echa sobre el otro, volviendo a besarle con desesperación. Se da cuenta de que sus besos han cambiado. Ya no parecen tan temerosos e inseguros. Los van perfeccionando conforme pasan los minutos. Las yemas de los dedos de Miguel tocan delicadamente la piel de sus brazos y Rubén siente un placentero escalofrío. El cuerpo de Miguel se arquea un poco cuando Rubén le toca por encima de la ropa interior y cuando sus ansiosos dedos exploran su entrada. Eso le hace perder la cordura. </p><p>Rubén se pone el condón a toda prisa. Presiente que no aguantará mucho si continúan de esa manera. Procura ir con cuidado cuando entra en Mangel. Lo hace muy despacio, rezando por no terminar antes de tiempo. Miguel suelta un quejido por lo bajo. Tal vez no fue buena idea hacerlo en ese coche, sin planear y sin nada que les ayudase a que todo fuera más fácil y menos doloroso.</p><p>Pasan un rato en silencio. Completamente quietos. A Rubén le cuesta controlar su respiración, que da de lleno sobre la clavícula de Miguel. Siente el cuerpo de su mejor amigo temblar debajo suyo. Ambos sudan. </p><p>Es Miguel quien da el primer paso ahora. Se mueve un poco, lo suficiente para que Rubén por fin pueda continuar. Todo va muy rápido. Besa a Mangel con impaciencia, tanta, que cree haberle hecho daño en el labio. Las piernas de Miguel le rodean. Eso le gusta.</p><p>Mangel es estrecho. Demasiado. Y caliente. Y sus besos le gustan casi tanto como su sonrisa. La voz de Miguel también le gusta. Se queda embobado cuando lo escucha hablar. O tal vez sea su rostro. Todo Miguel le encanta. Le encanta que sea su mejor amigo. Le encanta que sea él al primero que haya besado. Le encanta que se haya convertido en la persona con la que perdiese la virginidad. Hubiese odiado a cualquiera que hubiese tenido ese placer. Rubén siente que Miguel es suyo. Que siempre lo ha sido.</p><p>Toca a Miguel, que está realmente animado allí abajo. Miguel se tapa la boca con una de sus manos. Rubén la aparta como puede. Quiere escucharle. Y lo logra. El cuerpo de Mangel se contrae poco después y no tarda en saber el motivo. El orgasmo de su amigo provoca el suyo propio. Siente que suelta un gemido ronco, pero no está seguro. Su frente acaba en el pecho de Miguel. Los dedos del otro se enredan en su cabello. Ambos se notan faltos de oxígeno.</p><p>La realidad parece golpearles de repente. Cuando por fin se miran, Rubén se da cuenta de que la mirada de Miguel es distinta. Parece...arrepentido. El corazón de Rubén se rompe un poco y se aparta de su amigo todo lo que el interior del coche le permite. Miguel se acomoda en el asiento y lo primero que coge es su sudadera. </p><p>Por primera vez desde que conoce a Mangel, entre ellos se genera un incómodo silencio.</p><p>–¿Todo bien? –pregunta preocupado Rubén mientras se termina de poner el pantalón. </p><p>–Sí. Todo bien—responde deprisa Miguel. Su tono parece restarle importancia a lo que acaba de ocurrir. El corazón de Rubén se estruja un poco nuevamente. Miguel le mira confuso. –¿De dónde sacaste el condón?</p><p>–Del instituto. De aquella clase sobre sexo que nos dieron el año pasado.</p><p>–¿No llenaste los condones que nos dieron con agua como hicimos todos al terminar la clase? –cuestiona curioso.</p><p>–Me guardé uno para mi. Los demás los usé para hacer el gilipollas como el resto. </p><p>–Ah—dice sin más y se centra en adecentar un poco sus despeinados cabellos.</p><p>Rubén, ya vestido, le mira con tristeza. Siente que todo ha cambiado en unos pocos minutos. Parece que Mangel no le da la misma importancia que él a lo que acaba de suceder entre ellos. </p><p>–¿Vamos a comer algo? –suelta rompiendo el hielo. Quiere dar marcha atrás al tiempo y no meter la pata. Quiere que todo sea como antes. Quiere recuperar la mirada de Miguel que tanto le gusta.</p><p>Mangel acepta y terminan en un burger cercano. Es tarde y no hay mucha gente en la cola para hacer el pedido. Miguel y Rubén se colocan a cierta distancia el uno del otro. Como si no se conocieran. Rubén no soporta eso. Se acerca a Miguel y le pasa el brazo por encima del hombro. Mangel se aparta.</p><p>–No hace falta que hagas eso, Rubius—comenta haciendo que el otro se aparte.</p><p>–Ya...lo siento—dice en un aprieto y se cruza de brazos, volviendo a mirar al frente. Esperando a que les toque su turno para pedir.</p><p>–Estás muy raro—Miguel le mira con una sonrisa tensa. </p><p>–Yo no estoy raro. Raro estás tu—suelta. Mangel suspira y rueda los ojos. –Y no solamente hoy. Has estado raro semanas. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?¿eh?¿Algo que no te atrevas a decirme?</p><p>–¿De qué estás hablando? –ambos procuran hablar en voz baja, pero el tono de la conversación va subiendo por momentos.</p><p>–Parece que me estás culpando por lo que hemos hecho, pero el que inició todo fuiste tu, por si no lo recuerdas. Yo no tengo la culpa si se te ha ido la olla. </p><p>–¿Estás de coña? Tú me besaste con lengua. El beso que yo te di, fue una tontería en comparación.</p><p>–Tú te pusiste encima mía. Eso es pasar al siguiente nivel—aclara.</p><p>Miguel toma aire y decide zanjar la discusión. Ha sido cosa de ambos. No quiere culpar a Rubén.</p><p>–Perdóname, Rubén. Sé que lo estás pasando mal con la muerte de tu madre. Yo también, porque la...</p><p>–¡No era tu madre!, ¿entiendes? Era la mía. Que estés en nuestra casa continuamente porque tus padres no se preocupan por ti, no significa que sepas cómo me siento. Y ahora lo veo claro, Mangel. ¿Fue un polvo por compasión?¿Fue eso?</p><p>Miguel le mira boquiabierto. Como si fuera la primera vez que le ve. No tardan en humedecérsele los ojos. </p><p>–Eres un imbécil, Rubén Doblas—dice dolido y se aleja de su amigo, dándole la espalda. Antes de llegar a la puerta, se voltea y le dirige de nuevo la palabra. –Me voy a estudiar cocina a Estados Unidos. No sabía cómo decírtelo, pero supongo que ya no es algo que tenga demasiada importancia para ti. </p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Siempre te recuerdo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pasan cinco años después de eso.  </p><p>Miguel se ha convertido en alguien muy popular en Estados Unidos. Ha conseguido su sueño y tiene un restaurante en Los Ángeles de comida española que le va de maravilla. Es portada de revistas e incluso tiene su propio canal de cocina por televisión. La vida le va mejor de lo que esperaba.</p><p>Rubén sigue más o menos igual. Aún vive con su padre en la misma casa y ambos trabajan en el mundo de los ordenadores. Reparándolos y programándolos. Rubén continúa rapeando y de vez en cuando participa en batallas de gallos. Su padre dice que sigue siendo un niño en cuerpo de adulto. No siente ninguna motivación para salir de la rutina en la que se ha convertido su vida.</p><p>Todo cambia esa mañana que empezó como cualquier otra. Héctor le ha dicho que tienen un ordenador portátil estropeado que arreglar. Rubén sonríe internamente. Siempre se topan con gente estúpida que ni sabe encender sus ordenadores. Igualmente, él les cobrará el desplazamiento como mínimo. </p><p>Héctor va al volante, como es habitual, mientras él mira por la ventanilla del copiloto, sumido en sus pensamientos. Ese será otro día de mierda.</p><p>Llegan a un barrio lujoso de Madrid y su padre aparca frente a uno de los enormes chalets con piscina que hay casi al final de la calle. Rubén suspira al ver tanto lujo que, está convencido, es para presumir. Héctor toca el timbre de aquella casa inmensa. Rubén se dirige al maletero a por el maletín de las emergencias, por si lo necesitan. </p><p>Héctor se encuentra un rostro conocido al otro lado de la puerta.</p><p>–¡Héctor! –pronuncia el chico con asombro. </p><p>–¿Alejandro? –Hace años que Héctor no ve a aquel muchacho. Aunque el tiempo no parece haber pasado demasiado por él y no le es difícil reconocerle. Ambos se estrechan la mano, afectuosos. –Creí que te habías ido de Madrid, ¿has vuelto?¿ésta es tu casa?</p><p>–Pues...</p><p>Rubén aparece tras Héctor. Con el maletín. Y no tarda en mostrarse tan asombrado como su padre.</p><p>–¿Alexby?</p><p>–¡Rubius! –Rubén suelta el maletín y abraza a su viejo amigo. Es una grata sorpresa. Hace mucho que sus caminos se han separado y le había perdido la pista. Sigue tal cual lo recordaba.</p><p>–No me lo puedo creer... Me alegro de verte, tío—dice sincero. Había sido uno de sus grandes amigos y siente que esa chispa no se ha perdido a pesar de los años. Alejandro abre un poco más la puerta y deja que entren en el enorme recibidor. –Gracias por contratarnos. Te arreglaré el ordenador en un minuto. Y te haré precio de amigo. Aunque viendo tu casa...no sé si cobrarte más de la cuenta. Obviamente, no te va a doler el bolsillo.</p><p>Alejandro sonríe ante el comentario. –La casa no es mía.</p><p>–Alexby, el armario del baño es demasiado grande. No tengo tantas toallas como para llenarlo... –Miguel aparece en el recibidor y se silencia al ver a los recién llegados.</p><p>Rubén hace una mueca extraña que intenta formar una sonrisa. Tenso como palo de escoba. </p><p>–Eh, hola, ¿qué tal? Es genial. Me alegro de volver a verte—dice visiblemente incómodo. </p><p>–Hola, Rubén—dice Miguel intentando disimular el nerviosismo que el otro expresa a borbotones.</p><p>–¿Rubén?¿Me llamas Rubén? De acuerdo, hola, Miguel Ángel—carraspea y hace una tonta reverencia con la cabeza. Alexby arde en deseos de escabullirse por la insoportable tensión en el aire. </p><p>–Ha pasado mucho tiempo—admite el otro.</p><p>–Demasiado, sí. ¿Has vuelto a España? Creía que vivías en Los Ángeles. Eso había escuchado por ahí. No es que me importase. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, claro.</p><p>–La verdad es que he vuelto por un par de meses. Quiero abrir un restaurante aquí en Madrid y tengo que supervisar la recta final de las obras y la decoración, pero me iré de nuevo a Los Ángeles tras inaugurarlo.</p><p>–Y después de ir a MasterChef como invitado especial—agrega Alexby. Todos le miran confusos. –Soy su agente—aclara. </p><p>Mangel asiente algo avergonzado, pero continua hablando con Rubén. –Entonces...¿eres quien me arreglará el ordenador? </p><p>–En realidad lo haremos los dos—aclara Héctor. Mangel entonces se percata de su presencia y le abraza contento.</p><p>–Madre mía... Héctor... –sigue alucinando cuando dejan de abrazarse. No pasan los años por ese hombre, aunque aún conserva aquella mirada triste que recuerda de la última vez que le vio. </p><p>–No hagas caso a Rubén. Te vemos cada semana en Youtube. No nos perdemos tus vídeos de cocina en ese programa tan raro. Y aunque no entienda lo que dices, me encanta. Y a Rubén también.</p><p>–¡Pap...!</p><p>–Creíamos que no volverías, así que me alegro mucho de verte. Eres toda una estrella ahora. ¿Cuánto dinero tienes ya?</p><p>Miguel se carcajea.</p><p>–Habla en serio—comenta Rubén haciendo que el otro deje de reír. No ha sido un chiste como creyó. </p><p>–Ahm...</p><p>–Bueno, ¿dónde está ese ordenador? Deja que Rubén le eche un vistazo—dice Héctor oteando su alrededor. Realmente le interesa más ver cómo es aquella enorme casa por dentro. </p><p>–¿Quieres una cerveza fresca, Héctor? –pregunta Alejandro y saca al hombre del recibidor. Ambos desaparecen tras la puerta de la cocina. </p><p>Rubén y Miguel se quedan solos. En silencio durante un par de minutos. Intentando no mirarse entre ellos, pero fallando inevitablemente. Rubén siente cientos de preguntas atascarse en su garganta. Miguel parece encontrar muy interesante el parquet que tiene bajo sus pies.</p><p>–El ordenador está por aquí—dice Miguel por fin, guiando a Rubén hasta un gran salón de estilo minimalista. Rubén nota como si empequeñeciera allí dentro. Miguel ha despegado. Él no ha apartado los pies de la pista. </p><p>Las paredes son de un impoluto blanco. Y los pocos muebles que hay son negros o grises en su totalidad. Lo más destacable es una frondosa planta de intenso verde y flores rojas que hay cerca de un rincón. </p><p>–Me recuerda a tu antigua casa. No has perdido las costumbres—comenta Rubén algo melancólico. La casa de Miguel cuando eran vecinos, le parecía realmente fría. No tenía apenas cosas que le hicieran parecer un hogar. Ni siquiera el cuarto de Miguel era el que se podría definir como típico de un niño. Siempre creyó que al crecer, Mangel no se parecería a sus padres, pero la influencia de estos parecía estar muy presente en la personalidad de su antiguo amigo.</p><p>–¿Para qué tener muchas cosas? Apenas voy a vivir aquí. Y cuando venga, no será por mucho tiempo—aclara Miguel señalándole el ordenador portátil que descansa sobre una gran mesa de cristal. </p><p>Rubén no pide permiso. Toma asiento frente al ordenador y lo abre. –¿Qué le ocurre?</p><p>–Se enciende, pero la pantalla se queda en negro. Sale un mensaje muy raro y ya está. De ahí no pasa. Y necesito el ordenador para trabajar. ¿Crees que sea mejor comprarme otro? –Miguel se posiciona de pie a su espalda, inclinándose hacia adelante para señalarle la pantalla cuando sale el mensaje que ha mencionado. –¿Ves?¿Es por un virus o algo? Te juro que no abro correos electrónicos que desconozca. </p><p>Rubén se queda paralizado. La dulce fragancia de Miguel le inunda las fosas nasales. Y el calor que irradia su cuerpo le hace sentir un escalofrío. Su Mangel tan cerca de nuevo. Le mira de reojo mientras Miguel habla y habla sobre el ordenador y señala aquella pantalla llena de letras blancas y fondo negro. Apenas ha cambiado en lo general, como Alexby; pero le nota inevitablemente más maduro en sus facciones. Sigue llevando aquellas gafas de pasta oscura que tan atractivas le parecieron siempre, pero éstas llevan escritas el logo de una marca en las patillas; seguramente son muy caras. Su escasa barba y bigote están recortados a la perfección, al igual que lo había visto por los vídeos suyos que circulan por internet. Y no hay ni rastro de aquel aparato dental.</p><p>No quiere confesarlo en voz alta, pero Rubén ha visto todos los vídeos de Miguel que se han cruzado en su camino. Ha leído artículos sobre él. Ha buscado fotografías suyas en Google. Pero tener a Mangel al lado, es algo que no se esperaba volver a experimentar. </p><p>Es consciente de que cuando le arregle el dichoso ordenador, todo se acaba. El mundo de Miguel y su mundo son muy distintos. Rubén ya no es su mejor amigo. Rubén ya no es su amigo. Rubén ya no sabe lo que es para Mangel.</p><p>–Tengo que llevármelo—suelta sin más de pronto. Los ojos castaños de Miguel le observan con sorpresa. El ordenador no tiene nada grave. Su tono de voz denota que sí. –¿Tienes otro dispositivo que puedas usar durante un par de días? Te prometo que lo dejaré como nuevo.</p><p>Mangel parece relajarse y se aleja de Rubén un poco. Suspira.</p><p>–Tengo el iPhone y el iPad. Supongo que por un par de días no pasa nada.</p><p>Rubén sonríe satisfecho. Cierra el ordenador y lo introduce en su maletín.      </p><p>–No te preocupes por el. Lo trataré bien. Incluso te lo traeré a casa cuando esté arreglado. </p><p>–Te lo agradezco, Rubén—Miguel se le acerca ahora que ambos están en pie y le abraza. Rubén se sorprende. El perfume de Mangel le embriaga. Quiere devolverle el abrazo, pero no se atreve. Quiere abrazarle por siempre y que no se vaya de nuevo. Lo quiere. Aún lo quiere con locura. –De verdad que me alegro de volver a verte. </p><p>Las cuerdas vocales de Rubén no colaboran. Se han congelado. Cierra los ojos con fuerza. Aspira todo el aire que puede. Sonríe levemente y es lo único que Miguel ve cuando deshace el abrazo. Mangel le devuelve la sonrisa. Triste.</p><p>Héctor y Rubén se marchan finalmente y Alejandro contempla a Miguel desde el otro lado del recibidor con cara culpable.</p><p>–Lo hiciste a propósito—suelta Miguel. –Llamaste a Rubén para que arreglase el ordenador y que nos viésemos. </p><p>Alejandro alza las manos, como si le estuvieran atracando. –Pensaba que sólo aparecería Héctor. No sabía que trabajaba con Rubius, lo juro.</p><p>Miguel sonríe, derrotado. –En fin. Sea cual sea tu plan, no ha funcionado. Rubén y yo tenemos demasiado pasado a cuestas, y nos pesa. A ambos—mientras habla, va en dirección al salón y termina sentándose en uno de los sofás. Alejandro le sigue y le imita sentándose en el de enfrente.</p><p>–Exacto. Rubén es el amor de tu vida. Os alejasteis por una riña que ahora es muy estúpida, vista en perspectiva. ¿Crees que sabiendo vuestra historia voy a volver a España y no voy a propiciar un encuentro entre vosotros? Soy un fiel creyente de que donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan. </p><p>Miguel entrecierra los ojos. –Espero que nunca rompas con David. Pienso guardártela y hacerte una encerrona.</p><p>–Hablemos claro. Como amigos. No soy gilipollas, Mangel. He pasado estos últimos tres años a tu lado. Casi las veinticuatro horas contigo trabajando codo con codo. He sido testigo de las innumerables personas que se te han acercado. Y da la casualidad de que esas mismas personas fueron rechazadas ipso facto por ti. Obviamente hay un porqué. Y ese porqué tiene nombre y apellidos. </p><p>Conforme Alejandro habla, Miguel se va hundiendo más y más en el sofá con cara de disgusto.</p><p>–Utilizaste la excusa de la pelea para alejarte de Rubén sin sentirte culpable por dejarle atrás. Si hubierais estado bien, le habrías pedido que te acompañara a Estados Unidos. O al menos, habríais mantenido el contacto. Habrías viajado a España a menudo para verle, y él habría hecho lo mismo para verte a ti.</p><p>–Si no nos hubiéramos peleado, yo ni me habría ido. No me atrevía a hacerlo y arriesgarme a no verle nunca más. –Alejandro sonríe. Por fin Miguel es sincero. –Cuando Rubén me dijo todas aquellas cosas... Tomé la decisión de irme. No lo tenía claro hasta ese momento. Si él me hubiera dicho quédate, lo habría hecho. Y mi vida ahora sería muy distinta. Así que supongo, que fue lo mejor.</p><p>Alejandro suelta un pesado suspiro y rueda los ojos.</p><p>–Si vivir sin el amor de tu vida lo consideras una mejor opción, me parece que sí. Que mi plan ha fallado.  </p><p>Miguel se incorpora y se echa hacia adelante. –Te demostraré que lo que hubo entre Rubén y yo es cosa del pasado. Podemos volver a ser amigos. Punto. He pasado página. Éramos unos críos.</p><p>Alexby también se inclina hacia adelante. –De acuerdo. Demuéstrame que yo estoy equivocado. Que tú y Rubén no sois, ni seréis nada más que amigos. </p><p>Alejandro se va varias horas después y Miguel se queda solo en aquella enorme casa. Pone un poco de música, se sirve una copa de vino tinto y se sienta en un banco columpio que tiene en el jardín trasero. Su teléfono móvil vibra poco después. Rubén le ha seguido en Instagram. </p><p><strong><em>@elrubiuswtf</em></strong> <em>ha comenzado a seguirte</em>.</p><p>Miguel duda sobre lo que hacer a continuación. No sabe si quiere ver lo que ha sido de la vida de Rubén durante sus años distanciados. Miguel piensa que Rubén desea mostrarle lo feliz que ha sido sin él a su lado. Miguel finalmente acepta la solicitud y se sorprende al ver las escasas fotografías que tiene Rubén.</p><p>Rubén con algunos colegas posando sonrientes. Fotos de su gato Wilson. Fotos de Rubén con Héctor. Fotos de hamburguesas. Fotos de Rubén solo. <em>Solo</em>. Miguel inspecciona todo su Instagram para ver si hay alguna fotografía que le indique que Rubén tiene o tuvo pareja, pero no encuentra ninguna.</p><p>No puede evitar sonreír aliviado.</p><p>Rubén está tumbado en su cama. Ojea el Instagram de Miguel. Nunca lo ha revisado porque teme ver algo que no pueda soportar. Esa noche se arma de valor. Mangel le ha devuelto el seguimiento y piensa que tiene vía libre para cotillear. Miguel tiene cientos de fotografías. Demasiadas. Con mucha gente desconocida, pero vestida elegante. Con lo que parecen amigos cercanos de Miguel, normalmente de fiesta o en la que supone que es la casa de Miguel en Los Ángeles. Muchas fotografías con Alejandro y con otro chico que no conoce, pero que en la etiqueta pone: <strong>xFarRgAnx</strong>. Miguel con diferentes celebridades que reconoce de la televisión, la música y el cine. Miguel recibiendo premios, evidentemente relacionados con la cocina. Miguel posando como si de un modelo se tratase en sesiones profesionales. Miguel hermoso como de costumbre al fin y al cabo. </p><p>Rubius se guarda algunas capturas. Mangel siempre puede arrepentirse y bloquearle.</p><p>-<em>Creí que estarías trabajando en mi ordenador. No pasando el tiempo en redes sociales.</em></p><p>Rubén recibe un mensaje privado de Miguel. Su corazón da un vuelco. Acto seguido ríe al leerlo.</p><p>-<em>Lo de tu ordenador lo tengo controlado. Pronto lo tendrás en casa</em>—responde.</p><p>Pasan unos segundos en los que Miguel no escribe. Mangel ha entrado en su casa y se tumba en el sofá cuan largo es.</p><p>-<em>Menuda vida tienes en Los Ángeles. No me extraña que no hayas vuelto a España hasta ahora</em>—continúa Rubén algo triste. Le disgusta no haber formado parte de esa vida. Si mira hacia atrás, no hay llamadas telefónicas. Ni viajes. Ni reencuentros. Simplemente hay reproches y lamentos por lo que fue su último día juntos.</p><p>-<em>Me gusta mi vida</em>—admite Miguel por fin. -<em>Pero te he echado de menos. No ha habido un solo día en el que no pensara: Ojalá Rubén estuviera aquí.</em></p><p>Rubén se queda de piedra y su corazón se rompe en mil pedazos. A cada paso que daba durante esos años siempre miraba hacia un lado para ver si Miguel se encontraba allí. Pero no estaba.</p><p>Rubén se incorpora en la cama, sujetando el teléfono con fuerza. Nota un apretado nudo en la garganta. </p><p>-<em>Siento las cosas que te dije aquella noche, Mangel</em>—suelta por fin. </p><p>-<em>Siento haberme ido, Rubius</em>. </p><p>Rubén pierde las fuerzas y el teléfono se le cae de las manos sobre la cama. Llora. Llora de alegría. De tristeza. De impotencia. De alivio. De amor y de desamor. </p><p>Las cosas son muy difíciles entre Miguel y él. Imposibles quizás para siempre.</p><p>-<em>¿Sigues ahí?</em> –el teléfono vibra levemente después de un rato. El llanto de Rubén se ha calmado para entonces e intenta dormir sin éxito. Al mirar la pantalla lee el mensaje de Miguel. Odia que la única forma en la que ambos puedan sincerarse sea a través del móvil.</p><p>Rubén se sienta de nuevo en la cama y teclea algunas letras.</p><p>-<em>Tengo una batalla de gallos mañana por la noche, ¿vienes a verme?  </em></p><p>Miguel no va solo a aquel local pequeño, pero lleno de gente. Alejandro y David le acompañan. Los tres van vestidos de un modo informal, y pasan bastante desapercibidos entre la multitud.</p><p>En ese momento, un par de competidores terminan y el público les vitorea. Miguel lamenta haberse perdido su demostración. La gente parece realmente entregada. </p><p>Rubén tarda media hora en aparecer y demostrar lo bueno que es como freestyler y lo mucho que ha mejorado con los años. Mangel, Alex y David le aplauden fervorosamente. Realmente lo hace de maravilla. </p><p>Cuando termina su ''batalla'', Rubén se reúne con los tres a la salida del local. No conoce a David, pero se presentan y descubre que es el prometido de Alexby. Recuerda haberle visto en algunas fotografías del Instagram de Miguel. El tal xFarRgAnx. </p><p>–Me lo pidió él—aclara David haciendo sonrojar a Alejandro. Miguel asiente. Él ayudó a su amigo con la romántica pedida de mano.</p><p>Rubén se alegra por Alexby. Realmente se les ve muy felices. Alejandro y David deben irse antes por otro compromiso. Rubén invita a Mangel a que cenen algo. Miguel acepta y terminan en un restaurante de comida italiana que no está lejos; por lo que van a pie. Piden pasta para cenar. Rubius le echa ketchup a su plato de espaguetis. Mangel pide raviolis y los cubre con parmesano.  </p><p>Ambos hablan y hablan sin parar. Es casi obligatorio que se pongan al día. Rubén siente deseos de pellizcarse por si se trata de un sueño. Miguel no puede dejar de sonreír a cada palabra del otro. Parecen estar en una burbuja. </p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Siempre siento celos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>–No hace falta que me lleves a casa. Pediré un taxi—dice Miguel mientras Rubén y él pasean en dirección opuesta al restaurante.</p><p>–Si te hace sentir mejor, puedo cobrarte por el trayecto—comenta Rubén con las manos en los bolsillos. Despreocupado.</p><p>Miguel ríe. –Añádelo a la factura de mí ordenador.  </p><p>Rubén se carcajea. Ambos cruzan un paso de peatón y Miguel no puede evitar quedarse boquiabierto. Ve aparcado junto a la acera un Volkswagen Golf blanco que le resulta de lo más familiar. </p><p>–No puede ser... –musita incrédulo. –¿Aún tienes el Golf?</p><p>Rubén asiente orgulloso. Lo ha cuidado como a un hijo. </p><p>Entran en el coche y ocupan sus respectivos asientos. Rubén conduce tranquilo. Ya no hay mucho tráfico a esas horas, pero desea pasar más tiempo con Miguel. Mangel mira hacia la parte trasera sin poder evitarlo. Ese lugar le trae muchos recuerdos.</p><p>–¿Qué miras? –pregunta Rubén sin apartar los ojos de la carretera. </p><p>–Nada—responde Miguel intentando parecer relajado.</p><p>–¿Mirabas el asiento trasero?</p><p>–Para nada...es que...mí quiropráctico me ha recomendado que mueva el cuello y...</p><p>–¿Y que mires el asiento trasero?¿Te recomendó eso también?</p><p>–Sí.</p><p>–Porque nos acostamos ahí—recalca Rubén intentando evitar una obvia sonrisa. –Lo mirabas por eso. Sólo digo lo que hay. ¿Qué piensas ahora, después de tantos años?</p><p>–Que es aún más pequeño y asqueroso de lo que recordaba—comenta Miguel en tono jocoso.</p><p>–Espero que te refieras al asiento trasero—dice Rubén fingiendo estar ofendido. Miguel se carcajea.</p><p>–Por cierto...habría estado bien perder la virginidad en un sitio con clase, como...en tu caseta de campaña del campamento. O en un hotel.</p><p>–¿En un hotel?¿Pero qué dices? Yo era un gilipollas de dieciocho años que no tenía ni donde caerse muerto. De milagro podía comprarme un chicle y un paquete de pipas una vez a la semana. Da gracias porque tuviera un condón guardado en la cartera.  </p><p>Miguel vuelve a reír sonoramente. Rubén hace lo mismo. Parece que volver a estar juntos les retrotrae al pasado y todo se siente como antes. Sus tonterías acostumbradas. La misma comodidad aún estando los dos solos.  </p><p>De esa manera, pronto llegan a la casa de Miguel y Rubén detiene el coche. </p><p>–¿Quieres que mañana almorcemos en <em>nuestro</em> burger?</p><p>Miguel se sorprende.</p><p>–¿Aún sigue abierto ese antro?</p><p>Rubén asiente. –Lo han reformado, pero la comida sigue estando buenísima. </p><p>Miguel suspira. –Adoraba su pizza de anchoas. </p><p>–¿Paso a recogerte?</p><p>Mangel no dice nada. Se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad, abre la puerta y se apea del vehículo. Antes de cerrar la puerta nuevamente, se agacha para hablar con el otro.</p><p>–Sólo si mañana me devuelves el ordenador.</p><p>El burger se ha modernizado bastante desde la última vez que estuvo allí. Parece más limpio y amplio, y obviamente, aquellos camareros que los saludaban al entrar, ya no están. Rubén escoge la mesa, cerca de uno de los ventanales que hay en el lado derecho. Miguel no se opone. </p><p>–No me creo que estemos aquí de nuevo—admite Mangel melancólico.</p><p>–Yo vengo dos veces por semana. Héctor y yo nos ponemos las botas.</p><p>La hamburguesa de Rubén tiene doble de carne. Es tan grande que apenas hay sitio para las patatas en el plato. La pizza de Miguel tiene una pinta exquisita y se le hace la boca agua sólo con el olor que desprende.</p><p>–¿Por qué sigues viviendo con Héctor? Creí que a estas alturas ya tendrías tu propio apartamento o estarías en una autocaravana de aquí para allá—se atreve a preguntar Miguel.</p><p>–Héctor me necesita. Le cuido—comenta Rubén.</p><p>–¿Le cuidas? Héctor puede cuidarse perfectamente. No es un bebé, ni un anciano. ¿Acaso no aspiras a más? Eres buen freestyler. Si te lo tomaras más enserio podrías llegar muy lejos. ¿No quieres irte nunca de Madrid?¿Jamás?</p><p>Rubén le mira, con el semblante serio. –No.</p><p>–¿Jamás de los jamases?</p><p>–Pues no, Mangel. Aquí tengo mi casa, a mi padre y a mis amigos. Estoy bien.</p><p>–Vale. De acuerdo—dice Miguel zanjando la conversación. Su viejo amigo parece estar muy seguro de lo que habla. </p><p>Por alguna razón, entre ambos se crea un silencio incómodo.</p><p>–Tal vez adopte un bebé—suelta Miguel de pronto, antes de darle un bocado a la porción de pizza que tiene en la mano. Rubén aparta la vista de su hamburguesa, y le mira asombrado.</p><p>–¿Con quién?</p><p>–Yo solo.</p><p>–¿Y te ves capaz de criar solo a un niño?</p><p>–¿Por qué no? No pasa nada porque esté solo. No todos los niños tienen dos padres. Yo no tuve ninguno.</p><p>–Tuviste padres, Mangel—aclara Rubén.</p><p>–Me tuve a mi.</p><p>A Miguel se le cierra el estómago y vuelve a dejar la porción de pizza en el plato. Apenas ha comido nada. Siente la imperiosa necesidad de marcharse.</p><p>–Debería irme, Rubén. Mañana tengo que organizar el catering de una importante fiesta. Debo planificar muchas cosas y comprobar que todo salga a la perfección. </p><p>Rubius asiente conteniendo su rabia y se pone en pie, dejando a medias su hamburguesa. Pone un par de billetes sobre la mesa y se dispone a marcharse.</p><p>–Te daré tu ordenador. Lo tengo en el coche.</p><p>–Dámelo otro día. Puedes seguir comiendo, no quiero fastidiarte el almuerzo—dice apurado Miguel, aportando unos cuantos billetes más al par de los que ha dejado su amigo. </p><p>Miguel le hace un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida y se marcha sin mirar atrás.</p><p>–Ya no tengo hambre—murmura Rubén mirando hacia la puerta por donde se ha ido.</p><p>Rubén es un despojo cuando cruza la puerta de su casa. Héctor está en la cocina preparando su café de la tarde. Lo acompañará con unas cuantas galletas de chocolate. Rubén se deja caer sobre una de las sillas y Héctor le mira de reojo. Sabe que algo le pasa. Y sabe perfectamente por quien está así.</p><p>–¿Has discutido con Miguel? –pregunta mientras le sirve un poco de café, sin esperar a que su hijo se lo pida. </p><p>–No. No lo sé. No entiendo a Mangel. Ya no—reconoce.</p><p>–Es una pena. Hacéis muy buena pareja—admite Héctor tomando asiento con su café en la mano.</p><p>–Eso no es cierto. Mangel es... Se cree que lo sabe todo. Además, ahora es famoso y rico, y esa gente está pirada.</p><p>–Rubén. Miguel Ángel es Miguel Ángel. Sé lo que significa para ti. Lo que siempre ha significado para ti. Conozco vuestra historia. Todo lo que pasó. Y además, soy tu padre. A mi no puedes engañarme. No puedes disimular conmigo. Sabes que te apoyo, pero si estás haciendo tonterías y provocando que Miguel se aleje de nuevo de ti, perdóname, pero no podré defenderte. La próxima vez que metas la pata con ese chico, me pondré de su parte. </p><p>–Gracias, papá—dice con sarcasmo.</p><p>–Tienes muy claro lo que sientes por él. Todos lo saben. El único que no tiene ni idea es el propio Miguel. Y ya eres un adulto. No debería decirte lo que tienes que hacer. No tengo que decírtelo, ¿verdad? </p><p>–Mangel me mandará a la mierda. Y la poca amistad que ya queda entre nosotros, seguirá el mismo camino.</p><p>–Si no lo haces, nunca podrás seguir adelante. Rubén, tu vida se detuvo en el instante en el que Miguel se subió al avión que le llevó a Estados Unidos.  </p><p>Dos días pasan sin verse. Rubén se ha estado armando de valor. Miguel ha estado muy ocupado. Finalmente quedan por la tarde para que Rubén le devuelva el ordenador. Mangel es quien le abre la puerta en cuanto aparca el coche enfrente de su casa. Ni espera a que toque el timbre. </p><p>Rubén le muestra el ordenador portátil. Repararlo ha sido coser y cantar, pero eso no va a decírselo. Miguel le deja entrar en la casa. Le ha estado esperando. Hay un bol con patatas y refrescos fríos sobre la mesa de centro, en el salón. </p><p>–Gracias por arreglarlo. ¿Traes la factura?</p><p>–Se me ha olvidado—admite algo avergonzado. Realmente no ha tenido intención de cobrarle. Aunque es una buena excusa para volver a esa casa si no tuviera otra opción.</p><p>–Puedes decirme cuánto es. Pásame tu número de cuenta y te hago una transferencia ahora mismo.</p><p>–Héctor es quien se encarga de los cobros. Le preguntaré a él. </p><p>Miguel parece conforme por fin e invita a su amigo a que tome asiento en uno de los sofás.</p><p>–Siento haberme ido del burger el otro día. ¿Qué te parece si hoy cenas aquí? Te cocinaré algo para compensarte.</p><p>–¿Vas a hacerme uno de esos platos tuyos que son diminutos y muy caros? Sabes que yo como mucho. Con esas miniaturas no me lleno. </p><p>–Te haré una hamburguesa cinco estrellas. Te chuparás los dedos—comenta Mangel divertido.</p><p>–Suena bien. </p><p>Miguel se inclina y coge unas cuantas patatas. Rubén le observa con atención. Por fin el ambiente entre ellos parece ser relajado y cómodo. En su cabeza se ordenan las palabras que ha estado planeando decirle. Debería ser fácil. Le atemoriza la respuesta, pero hay un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que Mangel le corresponda. O eso quiere creer.</p><p>–Tengo que decirte algo—suelta Rubén. Ahora o nunca.</p><p>–Yo también—dice Miguel. </p><p>–¿En serio? Bueno, yo he hablado con mi padre y...</p><p>–He conocido a alguien—Miguel se adelanta y a Rubén se le corta la respiración. </p><p>–¿Qué? –su voz es un tembloroso hilo.</p><p>–¿Recuerdas la importante fiesta a la que debía ir?¿De la que me encargué del catering? Pues conocí a un tío majísimo. De verdad. Te caerá de maravilla. Se dedica al mundo de los videojuegos. Cuanto más hablaba con él, más pensaba en ti. Sé que os llevaréis bien.</p><p>–Vaya...</p><p>–Nos pasamos hablando toda la fiesta. Es graciosísimo. Cuenta unos chistes que te mueres. Y mira. –Miguel se sentó a su lado y tiró del cuello de su camiseta. Mostrando una mancha oscura sobre la piel de su clavícula. –Tengo un chupetón. Nunca me habían hecho un chupetón—dice emocionado. Rubén está pálido.</p><p>–¿Te enrollaste con él?</p><p>–Bueno...había bebido un poco y me dejé llevar. No es propio de mi hacer esas cosas, y menos con un tío que acabo de conocer, pero Manuel, no sé...</p><p>–Así que se llama Manuel... –Rubén no sabe si reír o llorar. Por un lado desea conocer a ese tipo y partirle la cara por atreverse a tocar a su Mangel, pero por otro, quiere salir corriendo a su casa y enterrar la cabeza bajo la almohada durante un mes. </p><p>Miguel entonces le mira con detenimiento. –Te interrumpí, Rubén. Perdona. ¿Qué me estabas diciendo de tu padre?</p><p>Rubén parpadea un par de veces. Aturdido. –Nada. Una tontería...Hablé con mi padre sobre lo de irme a vivir a otro sitio. Lo estamos mirando. Te he hecho caso. Quizás viva solo—miente.</p><p>El timbre suena en ese momento. Ambos se miran extrañados. Tal parece que Miguel no espera visita, pero se levanta y va al recibidor. Rubén se queda estático en el salón, escuchando atentamente.</p><p>–¡Manuel! –Miguel se escucha realmente emocionado. Rubén maldice su suerte.</p><p>Al salón entra un chico de la misma estatura de Mangel. Va vestido de un modo informal, pero a la última moda, y lleva una gorra. Rubén no le ve ningún atractivo. Miguel sonríe de oreja a oreja.</p><p>El recién llegado le tiende la mano para saludarle. Rubén le devuelve el saludo a regañadientes.</p><p>–Miguel me ha hablado tanto de ti, que ya es como si te conociera, Rubén—dice Manuel amable. </p><p>Rubén rechina los dientes y sonríe por compromiso. Miguel, animado, invita a Manuel a cenar con ellos. </p><p>El aroma de la cena se extiende por la casa. Huele de maravilla. Manuel y Rubén están solos en el salón, esperando a que Miguel les avise cuando ya puedan ir a comer. </p><p>Manuel no deja de hablar sobre su vida. A Rubén no le interesa en lo más mínimo, y lo único que hace es asentir mientras piensa en mil insultos hacia el otro. Escucha algunas cosas. Manuel sube vídeos a internet jugando a videojuegos. Al parecer eso le va muy bien. Está forrado, como Mangel. Le dice algo sobre un tal Lolito y parece referirse a él mismo. Quizás sea su apodo. </p><p>Miguel les llama para cenar. </p><p>–¡Ya vamos, Mí Niña! –exclama Manuel y se levanta del sofá. Rubén hace un gesto de desagrado al oírle.</p><p>Miguel ha puesto la mesa de un modo elegante, a pesar de ser comida basura, pero con clase. </p><p>Las hamburguesas tienen muy buena pinta. Hay ensalada. Patatas, salsas varias y una botella de vino.  </p><p>Los tres se sientan alrededor de la mesa. Manuel no desaprovecha la ocasión y se sienta junto a Mangel. Rubén ocupa el asiento de enfrente. Lo lamenta poco después. Manuel toma de la mano a Miguel, por encima de la mesa. Mangel parece incómodo con eso, o es lo que Rubén quiere creer. Manuel sigue hablando sin parar. Acapara la conversación. Rubén ha descubierto que forma parte de su personalidad. Tiene cierto encanto de cara al público.</p><p>–¿Salisteis juntos? –Manuel, de repente, suelta esa pregunta inoportuna de entre toda su verborrea. Miguel niega con la cabeza, sonrojado. Rubén no emite ningún sonido, aunque tiene la boca abierta.</p><p>–¿Por qué lo preguntas? Sólo somos amigos—dice Rubén en un aprieto. Miguel le mira con cierta decepción.</p><p>–Es lo que me parece. No sé. Al principio pensaba que eran cosas mías, pero noto una extraña tensión aquí. –La mano de Manuel suelta la de Miguel. Coge su copa y toma un sorbo de vino. Espera una respuesta que le convenza. </p><p>–A ti no te importa una mierda si salimos o no—responde Rubén con rabia. </p><p>–¡Rubius! –el tono de Miguel lo reprende. Rubén no puede más.</p><p>–Acabo de conocerte, no tengo por qué contarte mi vida—continúa sin poder evitarlo.</p><p>–No me interesa tu vida en lo más mínimo. Tranquilo. Tienes pinta de ser patético y no haber hecho nada interesante jamás—Manuel se ríe y continua bebiendo. Lo ha dicho en serio. </p><p>Miguel se pone en pie, enfadado. –Deberías marcharte, Manuel.</p><p>Manuel se levanta y chasquea la lengua. –Ya sabía que no eran imaginaciones mías—dice antes de salir de nuevo por la puerta. Miguel continúa de pie en el mismo lugar. Ni le ha observado irse. </p><p>–Estarás contento—reprocha Mangel. Rubén le mira atónito.</p><p>–¿Contento?¿De que te líes con idiotas como ese? –Rubén también se levanta. Furioso. Su altura intimida un poco a Mangel. </p><p>–No era un idiota hasta que te conoció—añade Miguel. Eso es un golpe bajo. </p><p>Rubén alza los brazos. Exasperado. –¡Ahora todas las cosas malas de tu vida son mi jodida culpa!</p><p>–¡Pues sí!</p><p>–¡No es culpa mía que estés tan desesperado que te enrollas con el primer gilipollas que se te cruza! ¿Por eso querías tener un bebé tú solo?¿Porque no encontrabas a nadie en menos de cinco minutos?</p><p>–¡No debí contarte eso!</p><p>–¡Tampoco debiste presentarme a éste tío!¡Es un estúpido que no te merece! Parece que lo hagas a propósito. ¿Eres imbécil, Mangel?</p><p>–¡Tú eres el imbécil!¡Estás atrapado en la misma casa!¡Con el mismo coche y la misma vida! Tienes talento y lo desperdicias. ¿Sabes lo que te pasa? Que tienes miedo. No sé qué me reprochas a mi—dice Mangel apuntándole con el dedo. La respiración de Rubén es rápida y la escucha con claridad. Siente la molestia brotar de todo su cuerpo. Miguel incluso se plantea que pueda darle un puñetazo, pero no se achanta. Rubén aprieta los labios. Se está conteniendo.</p><p>De pronto las manos de Rubén se aferran a la mesa y la empuja a un lado como si fuera de papel. Miguel abre los ojos tanto, que en otra ocasión le abría resultado cómico. Los platos caen al suelo y se hacen añicos. Igual que las copas. La botella estalla y el suelo se llena de vino. La mesa termina chocando contra la pared con los restos de la cena desparramados por todas partes.     </p><p>Rubén se le acerca en un par de pasos y le sostiene del rostro. A pesar de la ira que manifiesta, su toque es delicado. Rubén le besa con decisión. Su piel está muy caliente. Miguel jadea entre sus labios y sus brazos le rodean el cuello.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Siempre juntos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La espalda de Mangel da contra la pared. Al pie de las escaleras. Los labios de Rubén están sobre su cuello. Besando. Chupando. Lamiendo. Parece querer borrar todo rastro de Manuel sobre la piel de su amigo. Miguel suelta un cúmulo de incoherencias, y no es capaz de entender los sonidos que brotan de su propia garganta. </p><p>Rubén no dice nada. Sólo actúa. Sigue furioso. Su sangre arde. La siente calentar sus mejillas. Pero desea a Mangel más allá de todo eso. Más allá de las peleas y de los celos. Porque los celos le duelen. Se odia a si mismo por no atreverse a dar el paso de un modo correcto. Años atrás cometió el mismo error que cometía ahora. Pero no puede detenerse. Se trata de Miguel. Es su debilidad más absoluta.  </p><p>Suben las escaleras de alguna manera. Los dedos de Rubén parecen vigas de hierro acopladas a la cintura de Miguel. Y sus lenguas, frenéticas, sin duda se reconocen a pesar de tanto tiempo sin establecer contacto. </p><p>Llegan a la cama finalmente. Todo jadeos y caricias. Ya la camiseta de Miguel ha desaparecido en alguna parte de camino al dormitorio. Rubén se quita la suya antes de echarse sobre Mangel. Los brazos de Miguel le reciben de buen grado y sus torsos desnudos se rozan sin cesar. </p><p>Los labios y la lengua de Rubén descienden por todo el cuerpo de Miguel. Descienden y descienden sin dejarse ningún recoveco. Piensa reclamar a Mangel. Y todos sabrán que le pertenece.</p><p>Es por la mañana cuando Rubén despierta. Miguel duerme profundamente a su lado. Rubén sonríe y le observa, tentando por acariciar la piel de su cara. </p><p>–¿Me estás mirando, Rubius? –pronuncia Miguel aún sin abrir los ojos. Rubén se carcajea. Ha sido pillado, pero no le molesta.</p><p>–No puedo evitarlo—al tiempo que habla se acerca más al otro y le rodea con los brazos. Pegando más sus cuerpos desnudos bajo la sábana. Miguel sonríe y finalmente abre los ojos.</p><p>Ambos se miran durante unos instantes. Han vuelto a cruzar la línea, pero no se siente como la última vez. No parece como si algo se hubiera roto. Es todo lo contrario.</p><p>Rubén le toma de la mano y entrelazan los dedos. –Te he echado de menos—murmura.</p><p>–Y yo a ti—dice Mangel sincero. Rubén no puede evitar besarle. </p><p>Esa noche lo cambia todo. Rubén y Miguel se convierten en pareja. Aunque nadie lo dice en voz alta, saben que su relación ha pasado a un siguiente nivel. </p><p>Quedan cada tarde, después de que Mangel supervise las obras en su restaurante y si Rubén no tiene trabajo pendiente. Van juntos a comer. Pasean. Hacen el amor. Se toman de la mano por la calle. Alexby insiste en tener citas dobles. David y Rubén hacen buenas migas. Miguel no se puede creer ser tan feliz.</p><p>Esa noche Miguel debe ir a MasterChef e invita a Rubén a que le acompañe. Alejandro también estará allí, por supuesto. Rubén se siente fuera de lugar en cuanto entra en aquel plató, y eso que está tras las cámaras. Miguel se ve algo nervioso. </p><p>La grabación empieza y después de un rato, Jordi Cruz, uno de los chefs, anuncia a Mangel. Miguel cruza las puertas y se coloca entre Pepe Rodríguez y Samantha Vallejo. Los participantes le aplauden entusiasmados. Miguel habla con los chefs presentadores. Ellos le hacen preguntas sobre su vida en Los Ángeles y lo bien que va su restaurante. Miguel aprovecha y comenta que pronto abrirá un restaurante en Madrid. Samantha se interesa por su vida personal. Miguel pronuncia el nombre de Rubén seguido de la palabra ''novio'' y eso Rubius no lo esperaba. </p><p>Los participantes comienzan la prueba bajo la supervisión de Mangel. Él parece muy cómodo ahora dándoles consejos y probando sus preparaciones. Pasa una hora. Todos le aplauden de nuevo cuando debe abandonar el plató.</p><p>Tras las cámaras les invitan a quedarse hasta el final de la grabación. Miguel acepta. Quiere desear suerte a los aprendices de chef. En cuanto termina el programa, todos se acercan a Miguel. Le rodean y le piden fotografías. Rubén debe apartarse. Eso no le agrada demasiado. Se siente algo excluido y piensa que no debería estar ahí. Nota lo diferente que es su mundo y el de Mangel. Nunca lo había percibido tanto.</p><p>Pasa una semana después de eso. Por fin el restaurante de Miguel en Madrid va a abrir sus puertas esa misma noche. Será un evento por todo lo alto y ambos se visten elegantemente para la ocasión. Miguel está que no cabe en si de la emoción. Rubén no comparte el mismo sentimiento. </p><p>–¿Después de la inauguración habrá más eventos?–pregunta Rubén desde el dormitorio de Miguel. Se está colocando la corbata como puede frente al espejo.</p><p>–Bueno...Sólo me queda una gala de premios que tendrá lugar en Barcelona dentro de un par de días—comenta Mangel colocándose a su lado y ayudándole con el nudo. –Vendrás, ¿verdad?</p><p>Rubén tuerce el gesto. –No sé si podré.</p><p>–Será por la noche. ¿Acaso tienes una batalla de gallos ineludible?¿Una reparación de urgencia? </p><p>–Tampoco me necesitas en esa gala. No tengo nada que ver con el mundo de la gastronomía—comenta encogiendo los hombros. Ya la corbata está colocada a la perfección y Miguel admira su obra.  </p><p>–Es algo importante. Me gustaría tenerte a mi lado. Y es lo último que haré en España antes de irme a Los Ángeles de nuevo.</p><p>–¿Y cuándo volverás de Los Ángeles?</p><p>Miguel le mira serio, a través del espejo. –No voy a volver. Alejandro se encarga de gestionar el restaurante de aquí. Yo sólo tendría que venir a España en caso de emergencia... –. Ambos se miran en el reflejo. Mangel se da cuenta de algo. –No quieres venir. </p><p>Rubén abre la boca, pero no dice nada. </p><p>–Tampoco quieres venir ésta noche. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? </p><p>–¿De qué estás hablando? –Miguel se aparta de su lado. </p><p>–¡Odias lo que hago!–vocifera desde la otra punta del dormitorio.</p><p>–¡No odio lo que haces, Mangel!¡Simplemente, yo no sirvo para estar en ese ambiente!¿No lo ves? Soy un tío normal. Me agobio fácilmente. Tú te rodeas de gente. Todos te quieren y te piden fotos y eso te encanta. Yo me siento incómodo y ridículo. </p><p>–No te estoy pidiendo que saltes en paracaídas y que caigas sobre una manada de periodistas, Rubén. Sólo te pido un poco de apoyo. ¿Te parece demasiado?¿No es lo que hacen las parejas?¿No es lo que hacíamos nosotros antes como mejores amigos?¿Apoyarnos por encima de todo? –La voz de Miguel se va rompiendo por momentos. Decide salir de la habitación antes de terminar de resquebrajarse. –¿Sabes qué? Te lo pongo fácil. No vengas a la inauguración, Rubén. Quédate aquí. O vete a tu casa. O haz lo que sea que te haga más feliz. Ya me da igual—concluye antes de bajar con prisa las escaleras. Cuando Rubén le escucha cerrar la puerta de entrada, se asoma al balcón del dormitorio. </p><p>Un coche espera a Miguel frente a la entrada. Rubén le llama antes de que se suba.</p><p>–¡Mangel, oye, yo no...!</p><p>–¡Te quiero, Rubén!–exclama Miguel interrumpiéndole. Se ha volteado hacia él y ahora puede verle el rostro. Miguel está muy dolido. Puede sentirlo hasta en el aire. –¡Te quiero desde que éramos niños!¡Y no quiero que vivas mí vida, pero sí que entiendas que ésta es mí vida!¡Quiero estar contigo!¡Quiero volver a casa contigo hasta cuando eres un capullo!¡Después de la gala de premios me iré a Los Ángeles y si no quieres venir conmigo dilo y ya está!</p><p>Entre los dos vuelve a reinar el silencio más absoluto. Finalmente, Rubén lo rompe.</p><p>–¡No quiero ir a Los Ángeles!</p><p>Esas palabras afectan a Miguel a todos los niveles, aunque intenta mantenerse estoico. –Eres un cobarde de mierda—es lo único que puede musitar antes de subirse al coche y que el chófer arranque. Miguel rompe a llorar.</p><p>Rubén no entiende por qué ha dicho esa estupidez. No entiende por qué no ha salido corriendo detrás del coche en el que va Miguel. Arde en deseos de darse un puñetazo en las tripas, pero lo único que hace es marcharse de aquella mansión a sabiendas de que no volverá a entrar.</p><p>Cuando llega a su casa, Héctor no está. Él sí ha ido a la inauguración. Cuando su padre aparece, han pasado un par de horas; y Rubén está viendo por televisión un partido de fútbol al que ni presta atención. Tiene una cerveza ya caliente en la mano, y está tan hundido en el sofá que está convencido de que al levantarse le dolerá la espalda. Héctor se sienta a su lado.</p><p>–¿Por qué no has ido a la inauguración? Era muy importante para Miguel Ángel que estuvieras allí—dice en tono de reproche. </p><p>–¿Él no te ha contado que me pidió que no fuera? –pregunta con cierta sorpresa. </p><p>–No. Me dijo que no habías podido asistir. Te excusó de forma amable. Aunque no hay nada que justifique tu ausencia, Rubén. Así que dime la verdad. </p><p>Rubén se incorpora, sentándose de un modo más adecuado.</p><p>–Hemos discutido. </p><p>–¿Qué le has hecho?</p><p>–¡Nada!</p><p>–Vale, ¿qué no le has hecho?</p><p>Rubén se cruza de brazos. –Qué más da. Era una ruptura anunciada. Se marcha a Los Ángeles y no iba a volver. Es mejor así.</p><p>–¿No pensabas irte con él?</p><p>–Claro que no. Tengo responsabilidades aquí. Está nuestro trabajo. Nuestra casa. Están mis amigos. Estás tú. Tengo que cuidar de ti.</p><p>–¿Cuidarme? Yo no necesito un cuidador, Rubén. ¡Me usas como excusa para no vivir la vida!</p><p>–Perdiste a mamá—aclara Rubén como si fuera de lo más obvio. Eso aún le duele. Le duele cada día. –No puedes perderme a mi.</p><p>–Rubén...La perdimos los dos. Y por muy duro que fuera, tú no has pasado página. Te has quedado mirando el mundo pasar. La vida te deja atrás y a ti te da igual. Y a mi me duele verte así. –Héctor le pasa el brazo por encima del hombro. –Algún día tendrás que arriesgarte con algo. </p><p>–¿Sabes lo que quería escuchar, papá? Que no le necesito. Que Mangel y yo no íbamos a ningún sitio. Que estoy mejor sin él. </p><p>–Sólo hay una cosa que te puedo decir en este momento, Rubén—dice Héctor palmeándole el hombro. –La has cagado. </p><p>Héctor saca su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón. Busca algo y se lo tiende a su hijo. Rubén ve un par de fotografías de la fachada del nuevo restaurante de Miguel en Madrid. En el cartel puede leer el nombre: <em>Al estilo de Bente</em>.  </p><p>Lo siguiente que ve es un vídeo grabado por su padre. En la inauguración hay mucha gente y el interior del local se ve más acogedor que en el restaurante de Miguel en Los Ángeles. Parece más hogareño. Miguel habla a los presentes subido en una pequeña tarima. Alejandro está a su lado.</p><p>–Gracias a todos por haber venido esta noche a la inauguración de mi nuevo restaurante. –Aplausos. –La verdad es que ésto es algo que siempre he querido hacer. Y es también una especie de homenaje a una mujer que me hizo sentir como en casa y me enseñó muchísimo. Gracias a ella supe lo que era tener una familia, y descubrí mi amor por la cocina. Por eso pensé que este lugar se merecía su nombre. Le debo mucho a ella. Y a sus platos, porque eran deliciosos. Nunca he probado nada igual. Y si todos le dais una oportunidad, descubriréis como yo, las maravillas que Bente me hizo descubrir. –Más aplausos. La grabación se corta. </p><p>Rubén sólo mira a su padre. No sabe qué decir.   </p><p>Miguel va a Barcelona al día siguiente. Se queda en un hotel. Está tan deprimido, que ni sale a dar una vuelta por la ciudad como había planeado en un principio. No se levanta de la cama. </p><p>Rubén no deja de llamarle al teléfono. Siempre le salta el buzón de voz. Ya ha perdido la cuenta de cuantos mensajes le ha dejado. </p><p>«<em>Hola, soy yo. El capullo. Sé que la cagué infinitamente y lo siento mucho, Mangel. Está claro que no te apetece volver a hablar conmigo y lo entiendo, pero no quiero que pasen otros cinco años sin vernos. Mangel...No podría soportarlo. Así que lo seguiré intentando, ¿vale? Te volveré a llamar en cinco minutos. Por si te lo piensas mejor y te apetece hablar.</em>»</p><p>Miguel no se lo piensa mejor. No enciende su teléfono, ni se lo lleva a la gala de premios.</p><p>Hay una gran alfombra roja desplegada en la entrada. Los premios son muy importantes, y los otorga una prestigiosa revista gastronómica. Los paparazzi disparan los flashes de sus cámaras de un modo casi febril, y todo por las muchas caras conocidas que van como invitados a la gala. </p><p>Miguel será uno de los premiados. Nota un nudo en el estómago, pero sabe que no es por el premio.  Le molesta haberse humillado. Haberle confesado sus sentimientos a Rubén después de tantos años callado. No se lo merece y se maldice a si mismo por haber fracasado. </p><p>Finge estar de lo más feliz mientras posa para las fotografías de rigor. Sonríe de oreja a oreja. </p><p>–¿Con quién has venido hoy? –es lo primero que le preguntan a bocajarro. Es muy consciente de que es de los pocos invitados que van solos. Todos los que ha visto llegar antes de él, iban en pareja o con algún amigo. Alejandro y David ya están dentro del edificio. Tras decir en MasterChef que tenía novio, una parte de él se esperaba esa pregunta. Sin embargo, toma aire antes de responder. Armándose de valor. </p><p>–Pues...</p><p>–¡Perdón! –escucha gritar. De entre los reporteros se abre paso Rubén, vestido con traje y corbata. Rubius se coloca al frente del grupo de periodistas, tras el cordón de terciopelo. –Tengo una pregunta—dice alzando la mano. </p><p>Miguel solo le mira. Asombrado. De todas las personas del mundo, no esperaba ver allí a Rubén.</p><p>–¿Rubius? –pronuncia en voz alta. Como para poder creérselo. –¿Qué haces tu aquí? –. Los periodistas no pierden el tiempo y enfocan sus micrófonos y cámaras hacia Rubén. </p><p>–He venido a buscarte. Me he pasado todo el trayecto en AVE pensando en una mejor forma de decírtelo, pero no se me ocurría nada, así que voy a tener que improvisar. –Carraspea. Nervioso, pero decidido. –Quiero estar donde tú estés. Me da igual dónde o la ropa que tenga que ponerme. Me da igual si tengo que ir a fiestas con gente rara y comerme un montón de canapés ridículos, cuyos nombres ni sé pronunciar, pero todos suenan asquerosos. Yo lo que quiero es estar contigo. Siempre he querido estar contigo. Quiero hacerte reír. Quiero que me eches la bronca por no esforzarme lo suficiente y quiero tener mucho sexo contigo. –Los periodistas ríen. Incluso las otras personas que se han detenido detrás de Miguel, sobre la alfombra roja. –Podría haberme ahorrado lo del sexo, ¿verdad? –comenta Rubén en un aprieto, pero continúa. –Lo que quiero es formar una familia contigo y compartir mi vida con la única persona con la que deseo hacerlo. Aunque me de miedo. Aunque todos los días pase tanto miedo como ahora mismo. Pero te quiero, Mangel. Te quiero. Y debería decírtelo todos los días. Debí decírtelo desde que te conocí. </p><p>Miguel está al borde del llanto, pero se contiene. –¿Eso ha sido improvisado? </p><p>Rubén pasa por encima del cordón de terciopelo y se acerca a Miguel para besarle. Escuchan los aplausos de quienes les rodean, y los imparables <em>clics</em> de las fotografías al ser tomadas, pero no les importa. </p><p>–Lo de formar una familia iba en serio, Mangel. Quiero adoptar a ese bebé contigo—musita Rubén sobre sus labios.</p><p>–Después no puedes echarte atrás, Rubius—sentencia Miguel.</p><p>Rubén sonríe. –A partir de ahora, estaremos juntos para siempre.  </p><p>
  <strong>Fin</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>